halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:General discussion (About HHN)
Hello Non luget impii. (talk) 18:37, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Hi! when you post, can you please put four of these: ~ next to the post. Because it does this: Non luget impii. (talk) 18:50, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok Like This?Luigi18512 (talk) 18:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Yep. So, what's your dream lineup this year? Non luget impii. (talk) 18:53, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Have to go watch Eurovison now sorry, probably be back on the wilki tomorrow now. Please hope for UK to win! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:57, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Good morning! So, what's on the agenda today? Non luget impii. (talk) 09:26, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Idk im going to universal today but before i do im hoping to work on Dusk till dawn. Also universal already started building the facade for sprung tent 2 Did u do the things for the pics? Actually im gonna look at all the pages and fix some things. I was out shopping, sorry. Anything I can do? Non luget impii. (talk) 14:01, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Idk im just updated some pages and makiing them a bit neater. Did you finish doing the things with the pics? I finnished all but two of the pics, it depends how many of them are still on the wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:23, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ive got school tommorow so im prob gonna be less active The facade for Sprung tent 2 is already being built. RUmors say that its gonna be a crossover sequel house. Im excited. Should three dimentional be spelt on the wiki 3D or 3-D? (I kind of want the Ring to get a house at some point, but with the sequal bombing it's unlikely) Non luget impii. (talk) 15:04, May 14, 2017 (UTC) The ring was in all night die in take 2 but universal got in trouble for it because they didnt own it so they had to get rid of some things so i doubt they ever will because of that Yea, but I would like to see an actual licensed house of it some day. So 3D or 3-D? I always write 3-D I favour 3D. I'll look at the map for HHN 25 and see how it is spelt in Alice and use that. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:10, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Look at the 2000 map at anxietyLuigi18512 (talk) 15:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) It should probably be on a case by case basis then as in 2015 it's spelt 3D by in 2000 it was 3-D. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:19, May 14, 2017 (UTC) OkLuigi18512 (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Btw is anyone else active on this wiki?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Nope. Just the two of us. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:26, May 14, 2017 (UTC) The last user other than the two of us edited in last March (to the best of my knowlege) Non luget impii. (talk) 15:28, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RIPLuigi18512 (talk) 15:29, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Don't know why it's been abandonded like this thought, I don't think anyone was editing during HHN26 either. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ten who made the exorcist and krampus pagesLuigi18512 (talk) 15:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorry. To find March, I filtered out all edits by logged in users, they were logged in. It was a user called Sammers8888. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) So there is another guy editing?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:41, May 14, 2017 (UTC) They last edited on the 2nd of March this year. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:43, May 14, 2017 (UTC) So before Ahs was even annonced great...Luigi18512 (talk) 15:44, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Anyway, what would be your dream lineup this year be? Including AHS. houses or scare-zones or both Houses Hr Bloodngutz retuens The wall by pink floyd in 3D RUns return Shining A house with every room being a house from a past year and features every house. Obvi has multiple exits. IT Final Destination A house like cold blind terror and pitch black Ahs Scarezones Seven Apocolypse: Has four horsemen Slender Seven the Kevin Spacey movie? or 7 Non luget impii. (talk) 15:57, May 14, 2017 (UTC) 7Luigi18512 (talk) 15:59, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Mine would probably be: Icon= Eddie Houses = Run 4, Nightingales with a Russian Civil War theme (to commerate 100 years), Resident Evil 7, AHS, Castle Vampyr: The Reawaking, another original, Hellraiser, The Shining and Vamp 56' Scare-zones = I have no idea. My icon would be Hr Bloodngutz because he is cool and i havent seen him in a house since i was 7 ;-; Would he particually sell tickets to the general public though? Or would they have to suround his involvment with IP's like with Chance. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:16, May 14, 2017 (UTC) I mean he IS a horror movie host XD so its kind of obvious My point is that, without a good marketing campaign (Talking pre-2012 levels) most of the general public wouldn't know who H.R. Bloodngutz was and get confused. Surrounded him with Ips and say that Hr. Bloodngutz is coming back and your gonna be the star of his first broadcast Like how Chance was barely in her own adverts? That could work. No one knows who Eddie is either tho He's a bloke with a chainsaw who likes to kill people, what more do you need to know? Anyway, there might not be an icon this year. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:47, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Same with H.r Hes an insane Horror host thats it XD We're getting nowhere with this convesation so I suggest we stop talking about it before it turns into an argument. I sort of believe we could not be getting an icon this year, because it fits a formula started by Lady Luck: anniversary year, controversial icon (Lady Luck), no icon, anniversary year, controversial icon (Chance) True but people loved Jack and Chance so i doubt they wont. Plus 2012-2014 was known as some of the worst years Anyway gtg so bye Have a nice time! (I believe that she was controversial because of how many people hated her house and scare-zone last year) HEr house sucked and btw im leaving in 10 minutes her scarezone was ok WOrst house EVER >:( That's why there could not be an icon this year, due to the backlash. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:28, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Btw why do u want eddie to be the icon why dont you want him to be the icon when you actually are going I just said that because there was alot of speculation (at the begining at least) that Eddie would be the icon this year. I actually have no idea who is could or should be. Other than Bloody Mary of course, but that's never going to happen so long as Bobbie Weiner is alive. Breaking News Bobbie Wiener killed by Dr. Mary Agana so that she can return YAYAYYAYAYA! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:34, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Anyways gtg so seeya Have a nice trip! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) And back. Btw i saw the facade for sprung tent 2 behind some trees and saw something next to the sprung tents that could be something. It was rocks with tree roots growing in them. Also went in my Hhn 21 shirt :) Neat! Had school. Do you think we could be seeing a reimagining of the What Evil Has Taken Root? theme from HHN23? I had school today too :D and idk that would be cool. Kinda looked like the stuff in banshee lair I deleted a page because there were 2 pages for the same house And another one' Sorry for my inactivity yesterday. I had important almost beating the Legend of Zelda: The Breath of the Wild things to do XD yea i gtg to school Hey u there i have a theory on the icon Go ahead. Wait im thinking about it but im having 2nd thoughts. I thought is may be cindy but idk Yea i deleted a bunch of stupid theories i have relating to the Ifrit twitter like what the boxes in the pic mean and that in the checkmate tweet Bishop and King were capitalized indicating Alien cause Bishop was a character and something Steven King but yea most of them were stupidLuigi18512 (talk) 01:46, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Being in Ifrit's tweet has been the highlight of my short time in the HHN fan community. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:39, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Ik i saw you XD btw i dindt even know there was a fan community until i saw the history of HHN by Dr. Jimmy :D Dood Shining confirmed :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Im so F###ing excited i love the Shining Never seen it, so my reaction is meh. It is cool to get a King based haunted housw thought, even if it is an adaptation. Updated the HHN27 timeline and created a page for Hollywood this year. Only thing I'm waiting on now is for Singapore to make a move. What do you think would be better Ahs or Shining If the shining is in a sprung tent im gonna be super dissapointed I'm slightly leaning towards AHS, for the simple reason that I like anything to go with magic or witchcraft, and so I'm quite excited to learn how the Coven portion works out. Halloween from HHN24 was in a Sprung tent thought and that tied House of the Year, with the other Sprung tent house that year: Dollhouse of the Damned. True and im finally happy tat in over a month universal finally realeased the 2nd house And the Ifrits most recent post says Ashes to Ashes maybe like Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes ? Im still gonna say the icon is Cindy but thats prob not the case. HAd to delete another page that had 2 pages Screamhouse Ressurection I'm on my personal laptop now, as my mum needs the main one. It's quite slow and so I might not as make as many edits. Thats ok I think the ashes to ashes thing makes guessing Cindy far to obvious, so I think it's just teasing something from HHNXX namely Catacombs. True i think the most likely thing to return from that year is Catacombs but the one im hoping for is Hades cause it is one of the first houses i actually remember I do hope it means Cindy however, as one of my other loves is creepy little girls (in a non sexual way). I don't think that would be cryptic enough for Ifit though. Maybe thats what he wants us to think (probably not tho) Maybe it's a double bluff. What house are you hoping to come back (has to be original) Sequel or direct repeat? Both (this is pure wish fufillment) For a direct repeat, I would like to see an exact recreation of Hellgate Prison from XIV, to see if it still holds up outside of nostalgia. For a sequel, I would like to see another Alice in Wonderland based house (public domain count?) or another Orfanage. Direct repeat for me was the original People under the Stairs house because of how intense it was and i loved the movie. For a sequel i would enjoy another house like Hallowd Past and 25 years of Monsters What I would love would be, in 2020, for the 30th anniversary to feature an uber house like 25 years of Monsters and Mayhem, but with one room from a house from each year. So the first one would a entry room, the second room would be Dungeon of Terror, the third room would be People Under the Stairs etc... Yay that would be cool For a random question, would an independant Maryland and Delaware join a NUSA consisting of Upstate New York, New Jersey and Pennslyvania, or would they join a new Confederate States of America? It's for a project I'm working on Non luget impii. (talk) 18:31, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Idk Your'e the American here but, ok I accept that. Yea but im not even in High School yet XD I'm sorry for assuming things of you. I just came up with the idea of a vaugly post-apocolyptic USA that has split up into several countries the most original of which was that Oklahoma, Kansas, Nabraska and Iowa would form one nation that disputes Missouri with a new CSA that would have Kentucky and West Virginia. Also the whole NUSA thing. Thats cool. Is the project for school or are you writing a book? It mostly consists of me drawing the borders of the various nations onto maps I have printed out and one Notes page with a list of the countries and the capitals. It's completely in my spair time. Whan to know more? (There is no timeline, it just sort of poofed into existance) Sure its more interesting than what i do in my spare time which is playing games and watching youtube This is going to be quite long. (Marvel or DC?) Idk the comics that much but judging by how Marvel Superhero Island is the best Island in Islands of adventure Im gonna go with Marvel In this alternate Universe (AU) the USA has split up into many different countries. Also it takes place in modern times, as if they split tommorow. The countries are: *The Confederate States of America (CSA). Capital: Atlanta. Southern pride without the slavery. Disenfranchises blacks but is still surprisingly advanced thanks to the New South's booming urban centres. Consists of Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Delaware (both autonomous), North Carolina, South Carolina, North Florida, Tennessee, Kentucky, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana (autonomous), Texas and Arkansas. Missouri is disputed territory between it and The GPR. *The Republic of South Florida (RSF). Capital: Miami judiciary, Orlando legislatively and executive. Split from the CSA soon after its birth. Consists of the approximate lower half of the Florida peninsula and the Keys. *The New United States of America (NUSA) Capital: Philadelphia. All that's left of the old USA. Consists of the States of New Jersey, Pennsylvania and New York (-New York city and Long Island) successor *The Independent federation of New York and Long Island. Capital: New York. Exactly what it say on the tin. Consists of Westchester, Bronx, New York, Richmond, King's, Queen's, Nassau and Suffolk counties of New York State. *The Republic of New England. Capital: Boston. An independent republic formed by the states of New England. Constants of the States of New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Maine. *The Great Plains Republic (GPR). Capital: Kansas City (de Jure), Wichita (de facto). Federation of various states on the Great Plains. Consists of Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma and Iowa. Disputes Missouri with the CSA. *The Great Lakes Federation (GLF). Capital: Chicago. A federation of various states bordering or near the Great Lakes. Consists of Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana and Ohio. *The Republic of Dakota. Capital: Bismarck. Consists of North and South Dakota. Thinking of joining the GPR. *The Federation of Rocky Mountain States (RMS). Capital: Denver. Consists of Colorado, Wyoming, Montana and Idaho. *The Republic of Cascadia. Capital: Portland. Consists of Washington and Oregon. *The Republic of California. Capital: Sacramento. Consists of California and the Mexican States of Baja California and Baja California Sur. *The Independent state of Deseret. Capital: Salt Lake City. Literally just Utah but a Mormon theocracy. Peninsula *The Southwestern Republic. Capital: Phoenix. Consists of the States of Arizona and New Mexico. Is officially bilingual between English and Spanish. *The Independent City of Columbia. Capital: Washington. Consists of Washington D.C and its suburbs in Virginia and Maryland. Claimed by the CSA thought not as intensely as Missouri, annexation of Columbia is kind of a best case scenario thing. Didn't join the new USA out of anger at its lack of representation in the old country. Still uses the old US state capitol to hold its congress, it's just more empty now. *The Republic of Nevada. Capital: Carson City. Consists of the old state of Nevada. One of the most liberal of the new countries. May join California at some point. *The Territory of Alaska. Capital: Fairbanks. Consists of the state of Alaska. Is a part of Canada after accepting its offer to join the federation. *The Kingdom of Hawaii. Capital: Honolulu. The dissolution of the USA lead to a reestablishing of the monarchy from exile. Is trying to join the Commonwealth. All of the counties are a part of the Pan North American Council, a new organisation that fosters cooperation between the parts of the former USA and Canada. Only the NUSA has taken the old US's UN seat and veto, the rest had to re-apply. What do you think? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:50, May 20, 2017 (UTC) I think thats very complicated and idk its pretty cool Also should i delete all opinionated things on the wiki like people rated Winters night and said a movie sucked. Or should both of us rate all the houses based on the concept or what? I said Skyline sucked, and that's because it did. The page is only vaguely related to HHN or not anyway so it needs to be deleted, if you think it would be appropriate. The opinions could be deleted, though it is just one example of a big problem for the wiki: the lack of consistency between what is covered by each article. Not saying we need a templated for all pages like the DCComic Extended Universe Wiki, just a sort of style guide. Wait what im comfused One of the main issues with the wiki is that there is a large amount of difference between what each page covers, the receptions being a part of that. True also i heard about what happened in manchester sorry Thanks. No one I know was caught in it, but it's still tragic. So what should we do about the options, and the inconsistenty within the articles? Idk do we delete some things like instead of legacy put trivia and add trivia to everything And get rid of the opinions? Okay. The only think to worry and there is the Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes page, where some of the details of the article are in the review. Ok also is there any other easier way to chat here or no?Luigi18512 (talk) 02:01, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Also sorry for these new pages lacking most things.Luigi18512 (talk) 03:16, May 24, 2017 (UTC) That's okay. Fandom Powered By Wikia actually recommends creating a bunch of almost empty pages when you start a wiki. All the page need now would be infoboxes and navigation templates, which I could do and descriptions of what was inside the houses, which you can do and I could do by watching house walk throughs on YouTube. Sounds like a plan. What times are you most active. in BST (British Summer Time)? Just so we can coodinate activity. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC)\ Now is about the time i get back from school so..Luigi18512 (talk) 20:09, May 24, 2017 (UTC) It's around 9:20 UK time (BST) now, so around 4:20 your end? Yeee 420 but yes Im gonna ork on the disaster queue catagory which will be painful With or without the exclamation point? (!) Non luget impii. (talk) 20:24, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean? Disaster! Queue That wxclamation mark. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh i didnt add that That's okay. I find it weird myself. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:30, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok also sorry for late reponseLuigi18512 (talk) 20:58, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What have you been doing? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:00, May 24, 2017 (UTC) My dad needed to use the computer. uigi18512 (talk) 21:04, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough. I may disappear at anytime needing to go to bed. In that case, you must continue our work on the wiki. Remember this: our goal is not to judge the merit of each HHN event, but to simply record what was at each of them for future HHN fans. There is no room for personal bias on the main page. Keep up the good work! Non luget impii. (talk) 21:08, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok ThxLuigi18512 (talk) 21:11, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Just doing my (voluntay) job. 21:13, May 24, 2017 (UTC)Non luget impii. (talk) Is there any easier was to talk here or no?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) As in what? Idk Luigi18512 (talk) 21:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Then why bring it up? I don't have any recomendations. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I really dont know Yay someone else edited something :D Also isnt ashes to ashes dust to dust what you say at a funeral and the Caretaker is the funeral director and who is a girl related to the caretaker. CIndy Would Scary Tales be an original house? The ifrits newest tweet mentions Scarecrow ( like Nathaniel Crowe) and it says it may not be the icon youre thinking of. Scary Tales would be an original house, as it isn't based on a film or TV show. Public domain sources appear to count as original. I have just added an infobox and/or navigation template to every page you've created in the past 12 days. You're welcome. Thanks XD I think theres something wrong with the wiki... Umm I hope its just me that is experiencing difficulties... My phoneworks tho And now its working again... That was weird XD What happened! Nothing bad. ANother guy edited again :D That 'another guy', is the only other admin on the wiki apart from us. I don't know how he will react to seeing the wiki like this, given that I changed the whole colour sceam of it. When you write an article on the wiki, the first time the title is mentioned it is in bold. Like this. For future reference. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:56, May 27, 2017 (UTC)